


joker game 03

by laokeng



Series: joker game [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, spy Thomas, spy newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	joker game 03

chapter 03  
想通了关键，Thomas做好了赴死的准备，他颤抖的将枪抵在下巴上，食指指腹摩挲着扳机。似留恋，似不舍。他不自觉的将目光转向newt，依旧是勾唇的笑，得意洋洋的面孔。或许是要除掉自己这个间谍而开心吧。他无力想着，无力的望着蓝天。这么美的蓝天马上就要看不到了。他缓缓的闭上眼，做好了准备自尽的准备。

此刻，他的脑海里闪过无数的影像，走马灯似的，一遍遍回放自己在秘密机构接受过的教育。有一个声音特别清晰，那就是那天玩儿joker game的时候，newt对自己说的话。

“未来的道路漆黑一片，从这里走出去的每一个人都会变成毫不起眼的存在。”

“毫不起眼的存在——”

“毫不起眼的地方！”Thomas抓住了拿到瞬间闪过的灵光。他放下手枪。

丹不开心了，“该你了，别食言啊。Come on。”

“检查国旗的旗杆！”Thomas拿枪指着丹的眉心，坚定的说。

丹瞬间大惊失色，丢掉了一切绅士的派头。Newt看着他，抬头，扬起嘴角，“yes，sir。”说完一阵小跑，跑到丹被授予的那面国旗前。

“不！住手！”丹开始大叫。他想阻止newt的动作，却被Thomas的枪口限制住了行动。“不要碰它！”

Newt并没有理会大吼大叫有失风度的丹，他伸手抽出旗子，在旗杆里发现了机密情报。秘密机构出色的完成任务。

作为军人，有着极高的国家荣誉感，因此，像旗这样的东西，对于他们来说就是不起眼的存在，因为随处可见。明明就在眼前，却视若无睹。但是对于非军人出身的那些“怪物们”，及时他们不亲临现场查看，也能了解其中的玄机。这也是詹森拒绝自己的原因。

完成任务后，Thomas找到正在窗台抽烟的newt，“我有个问题，你是不是知道警卫队已经搜查过丹的房子？”

“为什么这么问？”newt吐烟，回头。

“因为一直强调‘不起眼存在’的你，突然装作警卫队，光天化日闯入目标宅邸。这张扬的举动简直违反你的原则。所以，你此举的目的就是诱导丹疏忽大意。延续他认为第二次还由警卫队搜查，肯定平安无事的想法。”

Newt听完他的话，掐灭烟，“分析的不错嘛。”

“你再嘲讽我？”后知后觉的Thomas为自己的不足感到难过。Newt一愣，继而笑起来，“自作多情。我只是没想到作为军人的你还能注意到那个地方。真是厉害。”

Thomas一愣，第一次听到newt真心实意的夸赞自己。这让他有些飘飘然。

“我们准备去，城里玩儿，大兵你来吗？”newt对Thomas发出了邀请。

“好呀，”Thomas欣然受邀，“不要老叫我大兵，我叫Thomas，你的名字呢？”

“newt。”

Thomas像是想起什么似的，“这是你的真名吗？”

Newt笑而不语，反问道：“那你的名字呢？”

两个人不由自主的相视而笑。


End file.
